


Class

by bottledyarn



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkward Sexual Situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-25
Updated: 2012-02-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bottledyarn/pseuds/bottledyarn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where the boys are in school and one of them gets hard...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Class

**Author's Note:**

> Originally by request on my tumblr.

  Eleventh grade U.S. History had to be the most boring class Harry had ever experienced. Not only was the teacher monotonic and dull, the man forced Harry and his friends to sit far apart from each other so they wouldn’t ‘cause trouble’ (AKA have any fun in the class).

            So Harry often ended up half asleep, his head propped on his hand.  His hair was long enough so that the teacher wouldn’t quite notice that his eyes were closed, so he’d never been caught sleeping.

            Sometimes his head would loll off his hand and he’d make a loud bang when his head hit the desk or he’d let out a yell and catch himself before he hit the desk- either way, it made his friends laugh into their palms not very subtly.

            Niall was always the worst laughing- he’d been sent out of the room once when he got in a laughing fit.  Zayn, on the other hand, would barely crack a smile and be done.  Liam and Louis were somewhere in the middle, occasionally drifting to each type.  Louis was worse than Liam, because if he did start laughing hard, he had a sort of cackling laugh instead of Liam’s somewhat quiet laughter.

            One day Harry started tuning out the lesson within a few minutes, his head already slumping down as he started fading out.  Normally it was a dull, blank snooze, but for some reason he started thinking about Louis’ laugh as he was losing consciousness.         

            He really went fully under, completely asleep until a dream woke him up- he was dreaming about _Louis_ of all things, an intense dream that involved him getting shoved against a wall and kissed and _touched_. 

            He woke up gasping, making the teacher shush him.  Harry glanced down into his lap and closed his eyes, not believing that this was happening to him. He tried to be subtle as he pulled his small stack of textbooks into his lap, but Niall noticed and started laughing.

            “Mr. Horan, is there something amusing you’d like to share with the class?” the teacher asked, crossing his arms. 

            “N-no!” Niall exclaimed, still laughing.

            “Please compose yourself in the principal’s office, then.”

            The class silently watched Niall leave- he was still chortling to himself as he walked out.

            Harry shifted uncomfortably in his seat, adjusting the books slightly.  Why would he have a dream like _that_ in the middle of history class?

            Liam glanced over at him then and made a confused expression at the books that after a moment melted into an unamused look of disapproval. He rolled his eyes and turned back to the front, leaning slightly to murmur to Zayn, who grinned and shot a look back at Harry.

            Harry shrunk back into his chair, dreading for when Louis would notice the books and give him a look like that. He’d probably turn bright red and would have to look away. 

            Louis never showed a sign that he’d noticed until after class. They were leaving the classroom, and fortunately it was an hour or so later, so the issue had gone away.

            “You know there’s a point when you’re having _too_ much fun in history class, Harry.”

            Harry shoved past him, stalking off to his next class that wasn’t with any of them.  He knew it was immature, but he couldn’t even look straight at Louis.

            The issue with the dream was that it kept coming back, even when he stayed awake.  The images would flicker back into his head and he’d get lost for a moment before shaking them away, focusing on real life. 

            This had never happened before- he’d never even thought of Louis in that way.  He had no clue why it was happening now.  It went on for a few weeks, and he stopped letting himself drift off in classes.  He’d still _think_ about it, though.  He’d zone out a little bit and he’d be thinking about it again, having to focus on something mundane and boring like sea turtles to bring his mind and body to a calm again.

            The whole thing scared him to bits.  He stopped talking to Louis, avoiding his gaze and rushing away instead of walking between classes with him.  At lunch he would sit a few seats away and make sure to get deep into conversation with somebody else.

            Louis noticed it, too- he looked rather insulted about it, which made Harry feel guilty- but he just _couldn’t_ look at him, he couldn’t even think about him without immediately thinking of the images his mind had produced and apparently saved to its hard-drive.

            Louis finally confronted him after weeks of being ignored. When the bell rang after history, Louis had grabbed Harry’s arm and forced him to stay back, and then he waited until everyone, including the teacher, had left the history room.

            “What the hell, Harry?” he said bluntly. “You’ve been ignoring me for weeks for literally no reason.”

            Harry shook his head, still unable to look straight at him. “I haven’t been ignoring you.”

            “You have spoken not one single word to me since that day you fell asleep and got a stiffy in class like a month ago.”

            Harry tightened his jaw, crossing his arms. “We just have happened to not speak to each other recently.”

            “No, I’ve tried to talk to you.  At lunch a few weeks ago I asked you if you had that new game and you just sat there and said nothing. I know you heard me, too.”

            “I didn’t hear you.”

            Louis sighed. “What’s wrong?”

            “I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry said, looking adamantly to the left.

            “Are you embarrassed about when you fell asleep? Because that’s not weird, it’s just funny that it happened in class.  None of us care.”

            “I said I don’t want to talk about it,” Harry said, finally meeting Louis’ eyes with a glare.

            Louis threw his arms up. “I don’t get it. Why are you being so mean?  I haven’t done anything.”

            “I _know_!” Harry yelled. “I just can’t even look at you!”

            Louis took a step back, confused. “ _What_? I haven’t done _anything_ to upset you!”

            Harry took a deep breath, shaking his head. “I’m sorry, okay? I’ll get over it.”

            “Get over what?”

            “I really…don’t want to talk about it,” Harry said. “We need to go to class.”

            “Get over what?” Louis repeated.

            Harry stared at him for a second, trying to calm himself down.

            “Get over what?” Louis asked a third time.

            “Get over you!” Harry screamed.  He took a few breaths and shook his head, not completely believing that he’d said it. Louis’ face was blank, and Harry stood there a beat more before running out, already trying to figure out what he would do if his friends all abandoned him.

            He didn’t make it to the next class- he was shoved through a bathroom door and ended up careening into a wall awkwardly.

            “What the _hell_ do you mean?” Louis exclaimed, barely checking to see if the bathroom was empty.

            “I’m sorry, okay?” Harry yelled back, just as loud from the adrenaline of the confrontation. 

            “For what?” Louis demanded, crossing his arms.

            “I already told you, I’m not telling you again!”

            “I don’t get it!”

            Harry sighed exasperatedly. “I don’t know what else to tell you. I haven’t been able to talk to you because I can’t stop thinking about you, and I’m sorry, but I won’t be able to until I get over whatever this stupid thing is.”

            Louis stared at him again.  It was like the boy just zoned out every time he explained it.  Harry was about to shove past him again and finally go to class, but then Louis’ hands were at the sides of his face and he was kissing him.

            Harry didn’t even react- he just stood there, dumbfounded, for a second until Louis pulled away again, shaking his head.

            “You’re an idiot.”

            “What?” Harry asked, his voice slightly hoarse.

            “Why didn’t you just tell me? What did you think I was going to do?”

            “Not that!” Harry exclaimed.

            “Yeah, ‘cause I’m going to hit my best mate. Even if I didn’t like you as well, I still wouldn’t attack you for liking me.”

            “I just felt uncomfortable saying something, okay?”

            Louis shrugged and then smirked. “Does that mean that I was the subject of your sexy history dream?”

            Harry rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

            “That’s a yes,” Louis teased.

            “I’m going to class.”

            “Don’t fall asleep!”


End file.
